The invention is related to missile systems, and in particular to missile systems designed to destroy or neutralize highly-maneuverable, fast-moving targets.
In defense against anti-ship missiles, a layered defense system is employed, involving long- and intermediate-range missiles, and involving gun systems for use at short range, as a final element of defense to stop incoming missiles. However, as speeds of anti-ship missiles have increased, the effectiveness of gun systems has been reduced, since supersonic missiles may often fly a considerable distance, on the order of a kilometer or more, after having been struck by a gun projectile. Accordingly, it would be desirable to replace or supplement the current utilized gun systems.
According to an aspect of the invention, a missile for hitting a moving target includes a booster, and a submunition delivery vehicle separably coupled to the booster. The submunition delivery vehicle includes at least one submunition; and a beacon coupled to the at least one submunition. The beacon is configured to emit a signal indicating position of the submunition delivery vehicle.
According to another aspect of the invention, a missile for hitting a moving target includes a booster; and a submunition delivery vehicle separably coupled to the booster. The submunition delivery vehicle includes multiple independently-maneuverable submunitions; and a beacon coupled to the submunitions. The beacon is configured to emit a signal indicating position of the submunition delivery vehicle. The submunitions each include: an articulatable nose; a nose actuator operatively coupled to the nose to position the nose; controller electronics operatively coupled to the nose actuator to control steering of the submunition; a beacon configured to emit a signal indicating position of the submunition; a tail cavity capable of receiving a nose of another of the submunitions; and deployable fins. The submunitions are arrayed in line along an axis of the submunition delivery vehicle.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method of hitting a target with a missile includes: accelerating the missile using a booster of the missile; separating the booster from a submunition delivery vehicle of the missile, wherein the submunition delivery vehicle includes multiple independently-guidable submunitions; separating the submunitions from the submunition delivery vehicle; and independently guiding the submunitions to the target.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are is indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which-the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.